What Life Hands You
by Baby Kitty
Summary: We all know that Mercer funded the dinosaur projects, but whose idea was it really to begin them? [complete]
1. What Life Throws You

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them….stop trying to force them upon me!

**Author's notes** – This was a part I scribbled out for a different story actually, but I liked it too much on it's own, it explained the situation and first encounter between the two too well to let it never be posted.

**Thanks** – Thanks to Pam Marks, she gave me the idea and when it was gonna be used for a joint story she helped.

**Summary** – How Tommy fell in with Mercer, thus setting up for the whole Dino Thunder season years later.

-o-

'What Life Throws You'

Tommy

-o-

(Angel Grove Community College)

Slinking to my chair, I am amazed I made it here on time today. I have to do something about these nightmares. I'm not a Ranger anymore, I shouldn't be having those sorts of dreams. Okay, and reminding myself I'm not a Ranger anymore doesn't help my mood so let's just push that aside for the moment.

"Wow, you're here." Can it Rocky. Slipping into the chair beside mine, the former Blue Ranger gives me a smile. A far too amused smile if you ask me.

"Had to be. I miss many more classes and I'm going to be repeating this semester. I have to do something about these nightmares, Rocky." Laying my head down on my black backpack, I just want to get some rest. Is that too much to ask?

"Yeah, I still think you should go see a doctor and maybe get something to help stop those. Like remember in the Freddy Kruger movies, the main girl Nancy in the third one, she had those dream suppressants. Maybe you could get something like that." Yeah except this isn't a movie, and I'm not even sure such a thing exists. Besides what would I pay for it with? Ever since I quit Uncle John's racing crew to go to college I've been greatly lacking in the financial area.

"I'll see wh-"

"Can we all settle down now?" Watching as Mrs. Shields struts into the room, tweed skirt and matching jacket covering her wiry frame, I really dislike her. It's not so much the surprise tests, or the constant insults that are thrown at her students, no, I'd have to say it's the fact that she reminds me of that useless, power stealing witch, Demitria. "Am I making myself clear?" No, I'm not bitter about her forcing our hands to relinquish the power though. Perish the thought.

Nudging me discreetly, Rocky seems torn between laughing and glaring at me. "Stop glaring, she isn't Demitria." Since when did he get so observant?

"Class, today we have a guest speaker that is here to talk us about business. Dr. Mercer has doctorial degrees in business, biology, and economics. He also owns three companies and is currently a large benefactor to several hospitals and charity organizations. There will be a quiz on what he has to say so if I were you I would listen. Dr. Anton Mercer." Wow, only thing this guy hasn't done is be a Ranger it seems. Oh and there's that pang of bitterness and anger again. Must work on that.

Watching through heavy eyes as the blonde haired, blue eyed man takes his place at the podium, I have to admit he's not that bad looking either. Most of these over successful speakers she brings in look like they could be related to Big Foot, but not this one. Though he does look a tad…evil?

Crossing my arms on of my backpack, I try and focus on what he's going on about. Ethics, success, hostel takeovers, all the usual.

-oooo-

(40 minutes later)

'Bahm!'

Jerked up by the loud noise that was far too close to my head, I am in instant fight mode. "We're under attack, let's do it….um, guys…" Crud. Looking up and seeing no one, but Dr. Mercer standing over me, I think I better start praying. Even Rocky seems to have abandoned me. That's just great. He's going to get an earful next time I see him. And did this jerk just drop my Economics text book by my head?

Arms crossed, the man does not look happy. "Thomas Oliver. Sleeping through class and my lecture. Mrs. Shields says you do this often." She would. It's honestly not on purpose though. If I could just get some rest during actual rest hours. "I don't suppose you heard any of my lecture."

"Um, well got a tape of it?" And that look right there tells me he does not appreciate my wit. "Guess not."

"Do you have any excuse on why you slept through it?" Because I spent last night watching infomercials, after two nightmares about Dark Spector. However, I don't think that's going to work very well in this case. So do I go with a semi truth, or…

"I uh, I guess I'm just not a morning person?" Oh come on that doesn't warrant a look of disgust. "Look if it makes you feel any better this happened in high school too. It drove my history teacher up the wall." Though that was for slightly different reasons. I was out late fighting giant monster then, didn't have time to have bad dreams.

"This isn't high school, Mr. Oliver. This is college where you have to stay up if you want to pass this class." Not like it's actually your class you know. Besides if I wanted a lecture I'd give it to myself, so back off.

"I'm sorry okay, besides I don't see what business it is of yours anyways. You're not my teacher, you're not my parent, and I'm hard enough on myself as it is according to my friends so give me a break." Shoving my book back into my bag, I just want out of this conversation. I don't know why this guy is getting to me so much, but he is and it bothers me.

"What's your major, Thomas?" I pled the fifth? "No wait, let me guess, undecided right?" So? I have to take two years of basic classes anyways, so what if I haven't decided exactly what I'm majoring in yet.

"I just haven't decided what I want to do with the rest of my life yet, I'm only nineteen. I doubt you knew exactly what you were going to be at nineteen." Never mind I really do know what I wanted to do and that selfish 'I want my own team' witch ripped it away from me. Zordon wouldn't have let that happen. If I'd been able to get to him he would have stopped her I know it. But no, couldn't, so now here I am, powerless if any of the big bads decide to come get me in revenge. Struggling my way through classes I don't even like. Being lectured by some pompous jerk in an Armani suit.

"No, I had my own business at that time. I swear to god what is wrong with kids nowadays? You are throwing your life away Thomas do you know that? Is that what you want? To be a nobody for the rest of your life? You're failing this class according to your teacher and I'd bet it's not the only one. Maybe if you took a little initiative then you would see that being a nothing and a nobody is not something you want."

Turning back around, I give him a heated glare. "Who the hell do you think you are? I don't know you and you don't know me so who are you to judge me? Fuck you and your assumptions." Turning back towards the door, I head off, not about to give the jerk time to retaliate. I don't need this. I was somebody, I was somebody important damn it and it got taken from me. Well forget it, and this idiot, and everything else. I don't need some stranger's approval, what does he know anyway.

-ooooooo-

(West Hill Apartments)

"That know nothing, snobbish, too good to be real, holier then thou, jerk!" Storming into the apartment and throwing my bag against the wall, I hate that guy! I know I said I wouldn't let him get to me, but he did okay! The entire drive back it was all I could think about.

"Rough class Tommy?" Looking up from his movie, Adam seems to be the only one here to bear my ranting.

"Anton Mercer!" Dropping onto the couch beside him and taking a handful of chips from his bowl, I just want to strangle that guy for getting under my skin so much.

"Okay." Picking up the remote and turning the TV off, he turns a bit to give me his attention. "Care to elaborate just a bit?"

"This guy, Anton Mercer came to lecture in our class and I accidentally, accidentally mind you fell asleep because you know I've been having those stupid nightmares again and so I fell asleep and he has the gal to stand there and call me a nobody who has no ambition. If I had my powers I'd show him a nobody! Oh and Rocky left me there! Okay so I caught him afterwards and the teacher apparently stopped him from waking me deciding it would be more fun to let Mercer have at me, but still."

"Okay Tommy calm down. We all know you are not a nobody, bro. Plus why do you care what this Anton Mercer guy thinks of you? He doesn't know you Tommy so why give a second thought about what he thinks?" I don't. It's just he shouldn't have said it.

"I don't, I just…he had no right to say it is all."

"You're right he didn't, but it's not worth getting so worked up over. This guy doesn't know you, who you were and who you are, he doesn't know about your nightmares, or the constant threat of the Evil Alliance coming after you now that you don't have your powers. In short he's a jerk who jumped to conclusions and he isn't worth your time or the effort spent on being upset over what he did." I know that's why he shouldn't have laid into me like that. I guess the frog has a point though.

"Yeah, well." Groaning as my therapy session is interrupted by rather loud knocking, I sink back into the soft couch as Adam gets up.

"Hold that thought." It's probably just Rocky, he always forgets his key.

"You should have seen him though. With his perfect Armani suit and stupid blonde hair, he had a receding hair line too you know!" Raising my voice a bit as he's in the entrance hall now, I got to admit talking to Adam does tend to put things in perspective most of the time. "And those beady little blue eyes he looked like a freaken gerbil so who is he to call me the loser! Probably never even had a girlfriend."

"Was it a blue Armani suit by any chance, Tommy?" Uh, that's a bit of an odd question.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Shoving some more chips into my mouth and flipping the TV back on, I wonder if I can convince him to watch some of my old eighty's horror movies. It's not as much fun watching those alone with no one to make comments too about the chessy but really funny costumes and special effects.

"I do not look like a Gerbil."

To be continued………


	2. Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Notes** – 'Cow and Chicken' is a cartoon that used to be on the cartoon network. You'll need this piece of information for the end of the chapter.

**Summary** – How Tommy fell in with Mercer, thus setting up for the whole Dino Thunder season years later.

-o-

'Unexpected Encounter'

Mercer

-o-

(West Hill Apartments)

"I do not look like a gerbil." Crossing my arms and giving the boy a look, I can't believe he would say I look like a gerbil. I do not look like a gerbil. Honestly.

Jumping up from the couch, he gives me another heated glare. And people say I'm evil, I swear his eyes are only a second away from blazing red. "What do you want? And while we're on the subject how did you even find out where I lived?"

"I'll just be in the kitchen making myself something to drink, well that and hiding all the sharp things." Walking past us, the boy in the green sweatshirt who let me in seems to be far too serious about that last little remark. Perhaps I should have brought a bodyguard after all.

"I looked you up in Mrs. Shields computer after you stormed off like an angry three year old." Is he actually growling at me now? Would it be too late to page my bodyguard and get him up here?

Advancing on me, he stops just a few feet away, but I can tell I am in his striking distance. Well with any luck he doesn't know how to fight and he isn't so crazy as to try and hit me. "I did not storm off like a three year old. God who do you think you are? Just because you own three companies and employ half of Angel Grove doesn't make you lord and master of everyone in it."

"Do you always throw tantrums like this or should I feel privileged?" When this only seems to fuel his anger further, I don't know if I should be amused or fed up. Teenagers are so easy to ruffle.

"You- just- I can't...get out! Out out out!" Storming off towards what I'll assume is his bedroom, the boy slams the door making me jump just slightly. Perhaps his friend should look into taking him to anger management classes.

"Thanks a lot, do you have any idea how long it's going to take to calm him down?" Returning to the living room, a cup of what smells and looks like hot chocolate in hand, the over emotional boy's roommate seems to be missing the point his friend was the one being unreasonable, not me.

"Your friend has a bit of a temperament problem."

"No, my friend has a bit of a sleeping disorder and low self esteem, which fuels a temperament problem when people tell him how worthless he is and assume they know him when really they have no clue as to what troubles he has had and still has in his life."

"He's a kid, what problems can he possibly have?" Alright I didn't really mean to say that out loud, and going by the black haired boy's look it wasn't the right thing to say.

"If I were you, I wouldn't say that to him. He's a fifth degree black belt and as you noted earlier has a temper." Oh that's just great. "As for not having any problems, he has plenty, losing sleep probably the least of them." He's serious isn't he? Shoot.

Swallowing and having a seat in the black recliner, I think I just might be responsible for this. Damn, I suppose I could have and should have worded myself better earlier instead of simply letting him have it. Not to mention assuming the worst about him. "Look I came to apologize for what I said. Or at least how I said it. I'm not used to dealing with kids, if he was an employee I just would have fired him." Is he actually laughing?

"Well he's not your employee and he's not a kid. He may be young in years, but trust me in life and experience he's older than you are. So treating him like either one is the wrong thing to do." Propping his feet up on the coffee table and nursing his drink casually, the boy seems to consider this the end of our discussion. Starting to see why my employees dislike it when I do similar things to end talks with them. It's very infuriating.

"It's rather rude to ignore a guest you know."

"It's rather rude to invite yourself to stay and bother me with explanations about why you acted so horribly to my friend." I believe the teenager won that round. This is clearly not my day.

After a rather pregnant pause, I decide to press my luck. "You are very bizarre kids you know that?"

"I've heard it mentioned before. Now either go apologize to my friend, get out, or do the dishes because I have better things to do right now than sit here, pat your head and tell you it's all gonna be okay and you matter." I'm suddenly struck by the sneaking suspicion I'm not wanted around here. Very well than.

Heaving a sigh and turning to go for the door, I pause as that nasty bit of guilt gnaws at my stomach once more. Stupid over dramatic teenagers. Moving towards the hall Thomas had stormed down earlier, I barely catch the chuckle and small comment from his friend.

"And that's what makes him Tommy." Is that so?

Knocking on the closed door, I wait for a moment before knocking again and again getting no answer gently push the door open.

"I hope you stabbed him with a fork, stupid jerk. Comes here and invades my space and insults me again and who does he think he is." Lying on his bed, face buried in a pillow the boy apparently thinks I'm his little friend from the other room. I should correct him.

"It's not fair Adam, I didn't ask to have these nightmares!" Correct him right after I hear this. "What does he think I enjoy sitting up all night watching infomercials and rocking myself to keep from falling back asleep? I don't even know why I try, I can't keep up with classes like that and even if I make myself go no one cares or knows." Oh boy.

Sitting down beside the prone form on the bed, I feel my guilt level rise over what I said once more, as it clearly made much more of an impact than I meant it to.

"Why am I killing myself trying to do this when I'm failing so bad? He was right, the gerbil was right, I'm failing half my classes Adam, I don't know what to do."

"I do not look like a gerbil."

At my calm and slightly indignit voice, the boy jerks up quickly looking at me in stunned shock before quickly growling once more. Maybe he was a guard dog in a past life. "What are you still doing here? And what are you doing pretending to be Adam and letting me ramble like an idiot to you? God haven't you messed me up enough for one day? Well fine, know what, fine I'm glad you heard me cuz you win! You happy you win! I'm a looser, I'm a failure, I have five friends in the world and that's it, I have no ambition and I'm screwed up so there now you can just go away and leave me to wallow in peace." Breathing heavily and seeming to be trying his best to hold onto his rage I think the boy missed his calling.

"Are you sure you're not a theater major because I think you'd be very good at that."

Seeming to suddenly grow too exhausted to manage another bought of screaming he visibly sags in defeat, throwing himself back into his pillow. "Go away, just please go."

Smiling slightly at the pathetic and pleading command, I shake my head before reaching out to run my hand over the boy's head. "Now if I did that than I couldn't take you out to get some dinner and make up for what I said to you earlier today."

Snorting at this, he raises weary eyes to me. "Right, and I'd go out to eat with you because?"

"Because I own everyone and everything in this town except you and I'm hoping to convince you to sell me your soul in exchange for some shrimp and lobster at the Hamilton restaurant."

Snickering in spite of himself, the kid coughs in a sad attempt to cover it up, before turning to face the wall not about to be swayed so easily it seems. "I don't like shrimp and lobster, they're bugs of the sea."

Smiling, I know I have him. It's just a matter of pressing it a bit more. "Alright, how do you feel about cow and chicken?"

"I think it's a lame cartoon, but I'll watch it if nothing else is on." Cartoon? Do I even want to know? No. No I don't.

Sighing and reminding myself that this is why I don't have children, and never will, I shake my head. "Well then I guess if I can't get you to come to dinner with me so we can talk about this so called mess of a life you have then I'll just have to sit here until one of us dies of starvation. Oh I know, I'll just sing to pass the time. Do you like folk music?"

Groaning and pushing himself up, the boy grabs his jacket off the floor. "God fine, you don't have to threaten me geez."

To be continued………….


	3. Second Chances

**Author's Notes** – Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I used to answer reviews, I'm sorry I don't really do that anymore as I'm a bit swamped with things, but I appreciate them a lot.

**Summary** – Tommy introduces Mercer to the wonders of McDonalds.

-o-

'Second Chances'

Tommy

-o-

"What is this again?" Looking at the so called food in front of him, Mercer pokes at it testingly, probably certain I'm trying to kill him with the fried chicken meat.

"It's a Chicken Mcnugget, you really should get out more." How is this guy twenty eight years old and yet has never set foot in a McDonald's before? It's just not normal. I mean what humanbeing hasn't gone to McDonald's at least once or twice in their life time.

Holding the piece of food up for examination, he's never going to eat it at this rate. Hardly even touched his fries, now what's wrong with them? "I don't see any part of a chicken that is edible that this could have come from. Why exactly couldn't we have just eaten at the Hamilton again?" You mean that place that was going to make me put on a suit until they saw who I was with and then offered us free rein of the wine list?

Taking a drink of my milkshake, I try to avoid giving him a 'duh' look as I honestly think he's being serious. "Because they had live lobsters in the tank watching the other lobsters get cooked and selected to die. That's not cool. How would you like to watch your buddies get eaten?" Okay so it's not the main reason, but it is a decent one.

"I think they'd be slightly more edible than this thing you claim is chicken." Oh god, this man is impossible. I can't believe I even agreed to go out in public with him. This definitely counts as charity.

Rolling my eyes, I take the chicken from him and quickly dunk it into the barbeque sauce and then the hot mustard before handing it back. "Here, you put sauce on it and you don't even taste the raccoon meat." Okay that was a joke, don't look sick now.

Finishing off my quarter ponder with everything, I begin working on his fries now as my company continues to simply stare at the piece of food in his hand, cringing it would seem at the thought of eating it.

"Okay that's it, I can't eat this or watch you eat anymore of it, it's like assisting in your suicide. No, no, no we are going back to my hotel and ordering real food that will actually be food." Right, like I haven't heard that before. Okay so the ordering food is a new part of it, but come on this is California and I'm not naive.

"I am not going to your hotel with you." Finishing off the fries and satisfied for the moment, I toss the trash before settling down to polish off my shake. "You're going to have to put out a lot more than McDonalds to score with me despite what the other executives might have told you." Oh please don't give me a look like that. Do you know what a joke is?

"I knew I made the right choice to not marry and have children." Pushing the Chicken McNugget box towards me, he clearly isn't going to eat them. Fine, more for me. "Are you at least feeling better?"

"Better then what?"

"Better then the lobsters." Ew, did the uptight business man just make a joke? Heaven forbid, his stockbrokers will surely think the world is ending. "Better then before we left and came here and got something to eat."

"I don't know, I still think you're a jerk. Do you always jump to assumptions about people or am I just special?" And no I didn't jump to the assumption he was a jerk, I based it on his verbal abuse of earlier.

"Well despite how harshly they came out, you have to admit they were fairly accurate assumptions. At least one or two. You said yourself you're failing half of your classes." I would argue, but I can honestly tell he's trying not to set me off again, plus, hard to argue something that you know is right.

Shrugging and suddenly finding the table very interesting, I try my best to avoid the problem. Which I'm getting very good at in most situations these days. "I really don't see what business it is of yours. Why do you even care?"

"I don't want to see you drop or fail out of college." When I give him a suspicious look, he heaves a sigh. "You have potential Thomas, if you didn't you wouldn't be killing yourself to be in classes even though you know you're going to most likely fall asleep during them and get in trouble." This is true.

Shrugging and squirming uncomfortably I really hate it when people throw me for a loop like that. "Yeah, well doesn't matter, I'm not gonna be able to get any financial aid after the grades come out for this semester."

Sighing and I think knowing that I'm definitely right about that, he leans back in his chair, studying me much too intently. "What do you like to do Thomas? What interests you? Not what major you feel like doing or any of that, just enjoyment wise, what do you like to do?"

Shrugging, I hear the words come out before I can stop them. "It doesn't matter because I can't do it anymore, she took it away from me." When this earns me a questioning look in return, I quickly shake my head. "Besides I don't want to talk about that."

"Alright."

Becoming uncomfortable with his stare and the silence now, I need to find something to say to get him off the topic of my life. But what? "You know what's a cool movie? Jurassic Park. Especially the raptors, those were awesome." Lame. So very, very lame, Tommy.

"It was a very illogical movie though." Your point?

"So? It was cool. Not everything has to be logical you know. Sometimes things just are what they are for no reason what so ever." At least I like to believe that's true, otherwise the world would be a very boring and depressing place.

"That was a completely illogical and pointless statement." Seeming to think something over, he finally leans back onto the table, fingers laced together and eyes boring into me. "And honestly I'm not even certain why I'm arguing this with you. You just demand confrontation don't you?"

"I've heard it said before, but come on, confrontation can be fun if done right." When this doesn't seem to settle with him, I give up. "You're seriously a very unimaginative and not very fun person you know that right?"

Sighing and apparently deciding to change tactics on me, Mr. Perfect suddenly gives off a winning smile. "Alright what would you like to do that is fun, Thomas? I've taken you to this god awful eating establishment because you'd rather have processed animal parts fried in grease, than real food, so now what should we do?" This is new…and slightly unnerving.

"You don't have many friends your own age do you?" Okay so that was meant as a joke, I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh.

"Friends get in the way of progress, Thomas. If I made friends with everyone I came across I'd have no employees and certainly not own half of this city as you so tactfully put it earlier today." Well no, but you might be a smidge happier.

"What's the point of having everything if you don't have anyone to share it." Waiting a moment and smiling when he seems to lack an answer for this, I plow ahead. "Money is no good if you don't have anything worth while to do with it. I'd rather have friends who love me than employees who hate me."

"You are a very fascinating boy."

"I get that a lot." Yawning and laying my head down on my arms, I probably shouldn't have come out when I'm still this tired and wrecked. I could definitely go for a nap right now.

Maybe seeing this too, my companion is quick to change topics on me this time. "Do you have a lot of nightmares, Tommy?"

Caught off guard, I give a small shrug. If I say yes, he'll want to know what they're about, and right now I feel just about tired enough to let something slip, and wouldn't that be great.

"Have you ever thought of seeing a doctor?" Getting another shrug in response, he sighs before pressing on. Gotta give the man credit, he isn't easily deterred. "This is obviously effecting your life and not in a good way. Maybe you should think about talking to a professional or maybe get some sleep aids."

"I don't like drugs. Besides if I'm on finical aid for school do you really think I could afford to see a doctor?"

"What about your parents, surely they could help you a little where your health is concerned." Suddenly knowing by my expression that he has once again said something stupid, he gives a shrug. "What did I say now?"

"Nothing, s'not your fault. My parents were killed in a car accident when I was eight. Got jerked through about five fosters homes, before an old family friend found me and took me in. He runs a racing team, nice guy, but money's all tied up and I don't want to put him out for anything." Making a dismissive gesture with my hand I know I could call John and he would help me, but again would have to let on to what the problem is and what the nightmares are about, it wouldn't be good.

"You're still exhausted aren't you? Even after that little nap in class." What gave me away, the yawning or the fact I can't get my head off the table? "Want me to take you home now?" That'd be great, carry me while you're at it.

Nodding and reluctantly standing up, I push my exhaustion away for the moment. "Yeah I need to get back, my friends tend to worry when I go off for long stretches of time. They're a bit over protective." Not that I mind really, a guy needs all the paranoid and over protective friends he can get when fearing revenge from the Evil Alliance.

Holding the door open for me, he follows me out to his waiting limo, where I'm certain I catch something muttered under his breath that sounds suspiciously close to 'that must be nice'.

To be continued………..


	4. A Challenge

**Summary** – Mercer is lost for what to do with the kid.

-o-

'A Challenge'

Mercer

-o-

"_We're here sir_."

"Alright." Releasing the intercom button and turning to the passed out teenager beside me, I know I need to wake him and get him into the apartment, but I just feel badly about disturbing his rest. He needs it, that's more then clear, and at the moment he's getting it with no nightmares it would seem. Still though, we can't sit out here in limo all night. "Thomas, Tom it's time to wake up. You're home."

"Five more minutes." That may be reasonable if you weren't pressed up against me and currently using my arm for a pillow.

Sitting him up with a little bit of effort, I give the boy a small shake to help bring him around faster. It's not that I'm in a hurry to get somewhere; it's just that I don't very well want to sit out here for another half hour trying to coax him awake. "I'm sorry Thomas, but it's time to go in now."

Finally sitting up straight, he rubs his eyes tiredly and I'll admit it is a tad bit, what's the word…cute? Alright Anton, no more thoughts of that sickeningly sweet nature, clearly being around this boy has affected you and not in a good way. Thus it is time to send him back to his little friends. "Tommy."

Yes you Tommy…wait what? "I'm sorry?" Looking at him in confusion, I wait for elaboration.

"Tommy, my name's Tommy. I don't go by Thomas, s'not me." Sliding to the door and jumping a bit as Mark suddenly opens it for him, I'll admit the boy is interesting. "Um, thanks." Slipping out of the car and standing a bit unsteadily, he moves aside, looking fairly confused as I follow suit. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm going to walk you in." What did I say now? I swear every time I tell him something he gives me that curiously untrusting look. Perhaps he was damaged in those foster homes more then he lets on. He certainly doesn't seem to accept concern and protection very willing.

Finally seeming to relent, he offers up a shrug. "If you want to." Well I wouldn't say 'want to' more like feel slightly obligated to. After all I'd hate to see something happen to him right outside his apartment, and in this neighborhood, who knows.

"I do. I'll be back out in a minute, Mark." Following after the boy, and not very fond of his staggering, he really does need to see a doctor about this sleeping problem.

Moving slowly into the lobby and to the elevator, he waits for me to get on after him before hitting the button to fourth floor. "You didn't have to come in with me you know. It's not like I need a protector." Maybe, maybe not, with how worn-out you are it's hard to be certain. Though this would be a good time to pay him a little compliment, maybe ease away some of that mistrust and dislike he seems to have about me.

"I'm certain you don't. Your friend said you were a very talented fighter. Still though, I'd feel better knowing you got in alright."

Still looking at me oddly when we stop on his floor and the doors open up, he takes a few moments before letting whatever thoughts he had go and moving down the hall to his apartment. I wonder what was going through his mind then. "Well, here we are."

"Alright." Well he made it safely here I suppose I sh…and that's not a happy look. Watching him remove a note that had been taped to the door and read it quickly, I think there may be a problem. "What's wrong?"

"They went out." I'm still not really seeing the problem with that. "And I don't have my key." There it is. "I don't know where they went or I would call them, but they could be anywhere. Not to mention the phone's inside." Handing me the note, he slides down the wall to sit on the floor.

_Tommy,_

_Had to run out, won't be back till late. You're on your own for dinner._

_Adam_

Charming. Folding the paper up and sliding it into my coat pocket, I guess the kid is my responsibility now. Can't let him sit out here for who knows how many hours. "Do they do this a lot?"

"No. Something must be up with…well I don't know, but no it's not like them to head out on a school night." Well it's good to see his friends have some sense of responsibility under normal circumstances. Too bad they decided to have an emergency the one night the boy is out with me.

Heaving a sigh and offering him my hand, I pull him up easily when he takes it. "Alright, well let's get going then." As he looks at me oddly and asks 'where' I think I might need some Aspirin. "To the Hilton Hotel where I'm staying. You can't very well sit out here all night."

"I think I already told you I'm not going back to your hotel with you. Besides I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Arms crossed and eyes refusing to meet mine, he is one stubborn brat isn't he. And yet oddly enough I'm slightly impressed. Not many people would rather forgo comfort in favor of pride and stubbornness.

"You're also stubborn and exhausted. You fell asleep on the ride back here; you need to get some rest." You have to have a shred of sense, boy.

"I wanna rest in my own bed." Suddenly I have the feeling I'm arguing with a three year old. Perhaps if I threaten him with timeout he'll come around.

"Well that's not really an option right now, is it?" Voice a bit more snippy then I like it to be, I can feel my patients wavering here. Why is this boy so god damn stubborn? And why do I even care if he sits out here all night? Perhaps because he's a challenge. No one has ever given me this much trouble before. That must be it, he's just so stubborn and irritating I view him as a challenge. At least that's what I'm going to tell myself. "Listen Thom-Tommy, I understand you just met me, and we're not exactly on the greatest of terms just yet, but I can not in good conscious let you sit out here all night by yourself. Nor do I wish to sit out here with you. So can you please swallow your stubbornness for a minute and see the logic in this?"

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, challenge or not he looks to be on the verge of surrender. "Do you always have to be right?"

"I don't have to be, I just am." Oh come on, with how many smart remarks you make, you give me a look when I let one slip? "Do you really want to sit out here and wait for them?"

Averting his eyes, he finally shakes his head. "No." Then can we go? "Why are you doing this?" Oh not this again.

"I already told you."

Waving me off, he doesn't seem satisfied with that answer. "No not the good conscious can't leave me here thing. Not this, all of this. Why come across town to apologize to me, take me out to eat, and all the rest? Why so much effort to get me to like you?"

"I don't care if you like me." Alright that wasn't as convincing as it could be and by his look he's about to call me on it. "You're infuriating you know that?"

"Yeah, now answer the question." Brat.

"I don't know alright. It bothers me that some hardheaded, stubborn, loud, and short tempered teenager can get to me as easily as you do. I'm a businessman, Thomas, I pride myself on not caring, and then you come along with that wounded, I'm a kicked puppy look and I don't know what to make of you…I don't even know why I'm explaining myself, I never do that. That's it, you march right now. I'm tired of these games, you're coming back to the hotel to rest and that is that." Yes, good, once more in control as it should be. Moving briskly back to the elevator, I glance back to see he has yet to follow and is he... laughing?

Covering his mouth and shaking his head in an attempt to control his laughter, he gives me a look that can only be described as sheer pity. "Oh man, you have no idea who you're dealing with." Starting to see that.

-ooooo-

(Hilton Hotel)

"So…This is nice." Looking around the suite in what can only be described as sheer amassment, he looks almost comical in his stunned unease. At least I finally found something that keeps him quiet.

"It's suitable. I don't really like hotels, but because of business I end up spending a lot of my time in them." Placing the keycard and my wallet on the desk beside my laptop, I shrug off my coat, wondering if he'll remove his anytime soon or simply spend the night standing there gawking at the main room.

"Do you always stay in suites?" Where else would I stay? Oh and suddenly I'm beginning to see the distinct class difference here. I should word myself a bit more carefully around this boy. It won't do to insult him anymore today.

"Usually. I don't particularly like hotels though, so I try to do a lot of my business over the phone or through other business partners." Is he just going to stand there? Should I nudge him toward one of the other rooms? Or would it be like encouraging a child to go run and touch everything? Well can't have him just standing there like that all night. "Feel free to have a seat or help yourself to something to eat."

"How come you don't like hotels? Seems like nice accommodations." This is true, but it doesn't have a very homey feel to it.

"Yes it is nice to a degree, but traveling so much, it gets tiring. Plus I don't particularly like flying when I have to go out of state or over seas."

Face suddenly taking on a slightly wistful expression, I don't know what I've said but it must have been something important. "I love to fly. It's an amazing feeling, pil-" Stopping suddenly and shaking his head, whatever he was going to say is dropped just as suddenly as it came on. "You should learn to enjoy it more." Alright, that was a bit odd.

"No, I think not. I prefer to spend my time on the ground where crashing into a mountain isn't a threat." Taking a seat at the oak desk and opening my computer, I really do need to review some of those documents my stockbroker sent me. "It's late though, why don't you get some rest Tommy."

Seeming to finally snap out of his trance, his behavior is once more that of curiosity and unease. "What are you going to do?" The work I should have done this afternoon, but neglected because I went out with you. Lord I'm tired.

Opening up my email account as well as a few other programs, I glance up to see him moving to the leather couch. "I have some work that needs finishing." Take the hint child and go rest.

"Oh." Shedding his jacket and tossing it onto the back of the couch, he next removes his black boots before flopping down on the sofa making the leather squeak and crinkle in complaint. Do I want to ask? As he moves to get more comfortable I suppose I should.

"What are you doing?"

"Um…laying down to sleep?" I was afraid you'd say that. Okay Anton, he's young, he clearly hasn't spent a lot of time in hotels like you, you have to be patient.

"There is a bed you can sleep in." When this gets his attention and he looks at me in that way again, I don't know whether to laugh at what I'm sure his thoughts are, or be insulted. "There are two bedrooms, Tommy. Now why don't you go get some sleep in one of them, as that couch was not made for such activities."

"You're kidding." Why would I be joking? At my flat look and small head shake he sits up and runs a hand through his hair. "You're not kidding. Wow, just…wow." Wow as in you're impressed, or wow as in you think I'm extremely spoiled now?

I look back down at my work, hearing him stand to do as I've asked. Well at least he's not arguing about it. That's an improvement I suppose. "Goodnight Tommy."

Pausing, I can feel him studying me critically for a moment before he seems to let something go and continue toward the hall. "Night, Merc." Merc?

To be continued…………


	5. Some Day

**Summary** – Tommy has a very interesting idea.

-o-

'Some Day'

Tommy

-o-

(Next Morning)

Prying my eyes open with a groan I wonder if anyone ever died from an emotional hangover before. If not I might be the first one. Swallowing and cursing my dry throat, I'm about to simply fall back onto the bed and try to get a bit more rest when the distinct smell of eggs and bacon hit my nose. Okay, hunger beats sleep, getting up now. Padding into the main room of the suite I guess Mercer is an early riser.

"Well good morning there, how are you feeling?" Looking up from the table where he is currently reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of coffee, my host is already dressed in his suit and tie.

Muttering incoherently and moving to the table, I take a seat across from the man. "What time is it?"

"Around seven thirty." In the morning? You've got to be kidding. "Did you sleep well?" Surprisingly yes.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me crash here." Yeah go ahead and make a dismissive gesture like it was nothing, but I'm sure when you decided to take this little trip you didn't plan on taking in a nineteen year old for the night. Or did you?

"Still think I'm such a bad guy?" Picking up his coffee and paper again he is pushing his luck. Even if he is starting to amuse me and okay so he isn't such a jerk or snob after all, he is still pressing it.

"I don't know, you haven't offered me any of your waffles yet." Looking at the platter of food in the middle of the table, I wonder how much money he's spent on room service alone.

Grinning and pushing the large plate of waffles, eggs, and bacon towards me as room service seems to have only brought one plate for him, he seems a bit taken back at how quickly I tear into the meal. Hey all I had was some McDonalds last night, I'm starving here. "Hungry?" When I simply nod, he carefully pushes the glass container of orange juice towards me. "Perhaps you should slow down just a bit there, Tommy. You're libel to chock."

Waving his concerns off, I quickly polished off the food and orange juice before looking for any scraps I might have missed.

Raising an eyebrow at the carnage and seeming to be guarding his coffee cup, he finally clears his throat. "Should I order more?" More huh…well, no I guess not.

Shaking my head and settling back in the comfy chair, I sit in bored silence as he goes back to reading his stocks or the latest news. I never did get into reading the paper. I catch the news now and then, but I just don't see how people can spend all morning reading each little article in the paper. Not to mention it results in silence, which is really annoying when I tend to like talking. Guess I'll just have to make my own fun than. Leaning forward and flicking my fingers against the paper, I quickly slid back into place, looking at my empty plate.

Glancing up, Mercer gives me a questioning look, to which I return with an innocent one. What? Problem? I didn't do anything.

"What?"

"You tell me, you're the one that just hit the paper." Starting to see why Rocky enjoys doing this to Adam now. When I simply give a negative head shake in response, he sighs but lets it drop before putting the paper up in front of his face again and going back to reading.

Paper once more in front of the man's face, I flick it again quickly, holding back a snicker as it gets the desired reaction. When he looks at me again, I give a shrug. "Maybe you're going senile?"

"I am not going senile. I'm only twenty eight, Thomas. You however seem to have the patients and mind set of a six year old at times." Hey! Seeming satisfied, he once more raises the paper. This time I'm going to smack it hard enough to hit his nose for that little comment. Reaching forward again and just about to flick it, the paper is suddenly moved aside, revealing my companion, eyebrow raised. "Senile indeed."

"Busted."

"Very much so." Putting the news aside, he picks up his coffee cup again, finishing the sludge off. "Do you want Mark to drop you back off at your apartment or at school?" Am I being kicked out now? Well that sort of stinks.

"I can take the bus. That's normally what I do when I don't feel like driving." Okay so I normally just don't drive after getting no sleep, because it's not safe, but it's too nice a morning to dive into all that with him.

"No." Excuse me? "Mark is going to take you, Tommy. Public transportation is crowded, and unsafe. Mark has nothing to do all day but drive me around so it will be no trouble for him." Paranoid much? He really needs to get out in the world. Still though, I have a feeling that if I don't agree it's just going to be a big unnecessary argument so fine.

"Fine, but can he at least drop me off a block away or something."

"You know most people would enjoy riding in a limo, being chaffered somewhere. You are a very strange boy." You already said that last night. Or was it bizarre? Either way close enough.

"Yeah, we already covered that." Glancing at my watch and seeing it's only now hitting eight, I don't know what I'm going to do for four hours. There was a reason I didn't take morning classes. "What if I don't have to go anywhere? Maybe I'd prefer to just bother you all day."

"Then I'd say you should make other plans. I have work to do and I'm sure you have obligations as well." Are you sure you're only twenty eight and not eighty two?

"What sort of work? Planning another hostel take over on some innocent company?" Okay so I don't really care or want to know, but I also don't want to go back to the apartment and watch TV by myself for four hours.

"No companies are innocent Tommy, everyone has a basement full of secrets and closets full of skeletons, but to answer your question no, I just have some paper work to go over and some reports to type up." That's a depressing view of people and businesses, but probably pretty right on.

"So I'll help you." Okay don't give me that shocked look. "What? Just because I don't sleep much and don't particularly care about economics class doesn't mean I can't use a computer and help with boring forms and stuff." Did I mention I don't like to be alone? Because I don't.

"Are you having a disagreement with your friends?" Not that I'm aware of. Though I'm sure I'm going to hear something from them about forgetting my key and not being there when they got in, or back this morning. I probably should give them a call.

"No."

Shaking his head and standing up, he straightens his suit jacket and moves towards the desk. "I don't understand teenagers." Okay. So does this mean I don't have to leave? Well he's opening up his laptop so maybe.

"What's there to understand?" Picking up the plates and putting them back on the silver cart beside the table, I'm a bit surprised he didn't do this. He seems so organized and even a bit obsessive compulsive, I'm a bit surprised he's leave a mess, even if it's a small one.

"One minute you seem pleased with the belief I'm old, boring, and a jerk as you put it. The next I can't get you to leave." Pausing and seeing what I'm doing he clears his throat. "You can leave those, Tommy. Room service will come and get them, don't worry about it." Okay than. Stopping in my work and moving to sit down on the leather chair by his desk, I really don't like waiting on others to clean up after me.

"I'm complex like that."

"I see." I don't think you do. Looking at me again though, he suddenly smiles and shakes his head. Okay, what's up? Finally unable to take it anymore, I cave. Asking him 'what' he once more shakes his head. "Nothing, just remembering why my father always told me to never feed strays." Oh ha ha.

"I'm not a stray." Even if I'm wearing the same clothes I slept in last night. Maybe I should take a shower.

"Sure you're not." Is that a smile? Is he actually playing with me? Oh my god, hell must have frozen over. Starting to think Mr. Perfect Business God does have a bit of a personality after all.

"At least being a stray is better then being old." Man I'm probably going to pay for that when I hit twenty eight, but right now I think it's justified.

Pausing in his typing, he looks up at me in that 'I'm exasperated and it's your fault' way he seems to have. "I'm not old." You're only as old as you feel and with how you act you must feel close to sixty.

"Whatever you say grandpa. Don't break a hip now." Snickering as this makes him sigh and probably count to ten in his head, I have to admit he is a little fun to have around once you learn how to work his nerves.

Pushing his computer away from him he folds his hands calmly, before looking directly at me. What's this now? "Thomas, I refuse to become a willing participant in a juvenile name calling competition. Especially with an insolent child." Oh he did not just say that.

"Is that right. Pompous jerk."

"At least I'm not fascinated with movies like 'Jurassic Park'." It is one of the greatest movies in existence. How dare he bring my favorite movie into this. I have half a mind to bring up my Dragonzord and send it after him.

Gripping the arms of the chair a bit tightly, I clench my teeth and hold off on attacking him for his stupidity. "It's a good movie! Besides it's totally possible." When he gives me a 'yeah right' look, I continue. "It is."

"Tommy even if you could extract prehistoric DNA from a fossilized bug, do you know how rare it would be for one of those bugs to be blood sucking, and have extracted blood from a dinosaur? Even if with all the funding I have it'd drain my bank account to even try."

"Well what about crossing DNA?" At his curious look I go on. "Yeah, like what if you could find just a little bit of dinosaur DNA and cross it with another lizard or bird? They're always saying on the discovery channel how this species evolved from this one, so why isn't it possible?" Man he's right I do like to argue.

Opening his mouth to swat down this notion, he suddenly pauses before seeming to rethink his approach. Interesting. "Well…I don't know, but like I said it's just not logical. Plus what would you do with a pack of dinosaurs? And for the love of god don't say open a theme park." Damn.

"I wasn't going to." Now what can I say I wanted them for? "I was going to say for…um, the further advancement of science?"

"Of course you were." Oh shut up. See if I let you into my dinosaur theme park. Suddenly stopping as a thought seems to enter his blonde head, he gives me a rather odd look. "You really like dinosaurs don't you." Um, well I guess.

"Yeah. I guess you could say I got into them when I was about sixteen." Dinosaurs, Dinozords, no need to split hairs over the little details.

"Any particular reason?" When I shake my head, figuring that's the safest bet, he makes a thoughtful noise before going back to his work. "Have you ever thought about getting into Paleontology?" Why would I want to dig up old bones?

"Seems kind of boring. Just sitting around in a sandpit dusting off bones and such really doesn't strike me as that much fun. Besides it requires too much patience and I'm sure you'll agree that's not exactly my strong suit. Only thing I can think of that I'd be less likely to do is…probably teach." Yeah me a teacher, I can see it now, 'okay class let's all put our books away and get the cards out. Who's dealing?' I think not.

"And I suppose resurrecting ferocious animals such as raptors is more up you alley." As a matter of fact it is. "Never mind that it's completely illogical and verging on impossible."

"It is not and one day I'll prove it and when I do you'll be sorry you ever doubted my genius."

Seeming to think this over for a moment, he finally smiles before pulling is laptop back to him and returning to whatever work it is he has to do. "Oddly enough, I think I will."

The End


End file.
